Midnight in Tokyo and Ten Duels to Go
by Sup Rore
Summary: A story by Sup; this story is right now a prolouge. Partial diary format.


A/N: Any mistakes in this are intentional. It's how they write. You can't get the feel of the journal scene without the   
proper fonts, but you can't do those on fanfiction.net. This is a preveiw; it only serves to introduce the main characters.  
If anyone wants this continued, reveiw and tell me you like it.  
  
LEGEND  
//.....// Yami writing  
|...| Yami B writing  
/.../ Yuugi writing  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Midnight in Tokyou and ten duels to go; prolouge  
By: Sup  
  
0000 / 1 / 5  
//I'm home today. Yuugi left the puzzle lying on the bookshelf.... I've been thinking again....// |Bad news ----YB|  
//I don't understand my existence... why am I in the puzzle?? and what am I........//  
/It isn't right to read and write in my yami's diary Bakura/  
  
|And you're excuse is??|  
  
/Well,.... I..../  
  
0000 / 1 / 14  
  
//I've been with Yuugi for 14 days now... he's a good friend, like a brother.   
... it's frustrating... I can't find a way to write it... I, I seem to sense memories.. as if I have them.. the questions   
stands though... was I imprisoned in this puzzle? trapped with no escape... did I hide in it?? Or is it a way of eternal   
life...//  
//Or maybe....//  
  
//I....//  
  
-  
  
0000/ 1 / 23  
  
//I've spent 23 days with Yuugi now... and I still can't know... if I ever even was alive... maybe I am just a Construct of   
the puzzle... and I never lived... if so, who created me? if not... Who am I??? These questions haunt me....//  
  
0001 / 4 / 11  
or 2003 / 6 / 22  
  
//I haven't written for a year... wow... Battle City is over, I seem to have FINALLY discovered my past... but is something   
still wrong.. missing??.... only time will tell.... and time is a quiet one....//   
  
The radio was blaring. All Star, by Smash Mouth was on. Funny, Tami thought, hearing THIS song only 1 month after Battle   
City and the discovery of his past. Yami lazily looked up from his journal, eying the outside world through the polished   
window of the upper room of the game shop yami called home. The sun was beating down on the wave (or perhaps flood) of   
people clogging the streets, much like a oversized bully would Yuugi, just prior to being killed by Yami. He looked back   
at the text laying in front of him. He realized that he had written quite foolishly in this book, hiding his true   
intellect. And to think, Yami Bakura and Yuugi had written in (and therefore read) it. That was no matter thought, the   
weather was fine and a duel monsters tournament began that night. It was a perfect day in Yami's mind...  
  
But a dreadful one in another's.  
+++++++++++  
  
Bakura had grown used to the cynical remarks of the evil voice in his head, but could never quite handle hot days.  
Insults and put downs mingled with complaints about heat on these days, and it was a great wonder to Bakura that he had   
survived ancient Egypt. Today it was all about a exam. Bakura had enlisted his yami (who, Like Yami Yuugi had learned to   
separate from their hikari) into school, hoping it would distract him from coming up with new "creative" ways too   
describe Yami.  
  
Other than the exams, the dark spirit had been putting up flyers speaking of a "miracle cure" to the cold he had found.   
Over the counter medicine. Yami Bakura had been doing so since he got a cold. Bakura hoped he would be calm while sick,   
but the opposite was true. The dark spirit had spent that entire week running through the house yell about how his white   
blood cells were fighting the germs with their "mad hapkido skillz®". Bakura regretted leaving the magic school bus on TV.  
  
++++++++++  
  
Basketball. No one ever considered this a wreckless sport, or banned it from school grounds. Not untill Jounouchi began the   
game at least.  
  
"'Dat ain't gona win for ya' Tristan!" He yelled enthusiasticly, toward the slightly larger boy dashing down the outside   
railing.  
---------------  
Ms. Hizanaki had seen everything dangerous a teen would do, or so she thought.   
  
"Don't run on the rails!! ... What is that??!!?? Drop the basketball!!!" She yelled at Tristan, a problem student. Just   
then, a streak of insane teenager shot strait into Tristan, sending him flying of the railing. After catching the ball,   
the crazy blonde (another problem student) was off, running through crowds toward the other side of the school, where   
Tristan's goal sat, unguarded. 


End file.
